


Your Ass Is Mine Stone

by MTL17



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Jennifer finally wins a bet with Emma, and gleefully collects her prize.





	Your Ass Is Mine Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Emma Stone or Jennifer Lawrence or any other celebrities.

"Your ass is mine Stone? Really?" Emma Stone groaned, breaking the kiss, "Why not just tell the whole world we're having sex?"

"Awww come on, who's going to think that." Jennifer Lawrence grinned, "People see me as quirky. At best. Crazy is more accurate. So when I say something like that people just think it's me being weird, or at worst referencing some friendly competition. Which technically I am, speaking of which, in case there was any confusion, I'm totally here to collect."

Pulling away Emma crossed her arms, "I don't see why I should hold up my end of the bargain considering you endangered our careers."

"How about because you are a shameless lesbian anal slut." Jennifer pointed out with another grin.

"Well, there's that." Emma conceded, and then smirked as she turned her back to her secret lover, "But are you sure a total bottom like you has got what it takes to fuck this ass?"

To emphasise the question Emma smacked her own ass, causing Jennifer's eyes to light up and the widest grin yet to cross her face, "Why don't you bend over and find out?"

Jennifer smacked Emma's ass to emphasise her words, causing Emma to grin wickedly and begin walking towards the bedroom while clearly putting an extra bit of wiggle in her step to entice Jennifer to follow her. Not that Jennifer needed much encouragement to do so, considering this was the reason she was here. For that ass, Jennifer practically salivating as she thought of all the wicked things she intended to do to it while staring lustfully as they made their way through the hotel suite. Actually she may have literally salivated, because Emma's ass was just that hot, clearly desperate to be abused, Jennifer struggling to control herself while the same time enjoying the thankfully short lived tease.

Once they reach the bedroom Emma crawled onto the bed and wiggled her ass at Jennifer, again making the star of The Hunger Game salivate. Jennifer then quickly crawled onto the bed behind her friend and grabbed her ass, squeezing and groping a few long seconds, partly to tease Emma, but mostly for her own enjoyment. It was the same story when Jennifer slowly pulled down Emma's pants and panties to reveal her prize in all it's glory, making it extremely hard for the blonde not to just bury her face into the redhead's ass crack and then go to town on her most private hole. Or abuse it with a dildo. Extremely tempting, but no. There was one thing she had to do first, namely teach Emma a lesson about doubting her.

So after spending a few long seconds staring at Emma's naked ass Jennifer lifted both her hands up and brought them down in a hard double smack, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room along with Emma's cry of mostly pain. Jennifer followed that up with half a dozen more spanks, getting a similar cry out of Emma, except these were mostly of pleasure. Which was exactly what Jennifer wanted, at least for now. Yes, these spanks were supposed to be all about teasing her friend, until she was reduced to giving her a serious butt beating. Then things would be different. But for now this was more than that.

Because her skin was so very white Emma's butt cheeks almost immediately turned pink under the force of the blows, causing Jennifer to giggle maniacally. She promised herself that by the end of this the redhead's bottom would be even redder than her hair, but again Jennifer was determined to take her time and really enjoy this. Mostly because Emma's incredibly hot little ass deserved that kind of treatment. But also because Emma had won every bet that they'd had until now, meaning that Jennifer had been the one bending over and getting her ass spanked and fucked, meaning that now it was payback time. And perhaps most importantly it was time to show Emma that she could be a top too.

Emma truly loved her best friend, and believed that she wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but she was beginning to regret finally letting Jennifer get her revenge. Because sure, it would be really shitty to back out of a bet when Jennifer had been fully cooperating when she lost, but Jennifer had a tendency to get carried away, and there was a real possibility that she would hurt Emma without meaning too. Or more accurately, hurt her in a way that she wouldn't like. Or give her too much of the type she actually did. Because seriously, Emma liked a gentle spanking, but it was beginning to feel like she wouldn't sit for a week because Jennifer was just so eager to get her revenge.

While Emma definitely wasn't a pain slut or anything this wasn't the first time she'd been bent over and taken a hard butt beating. However just like those times it was the humiliation she enjoyed more than the actual pain, and she had to admit, taking a spanking from a girl she had always topped was one hell of a humiliation. Especially as despite Jennifer's insistence to the contrary, Jennifer Lawrence was born to be a bottom. That fat ass alone should disqualify her from ever being allowed to top in any way shape or form, and now here Emma was, allowing her to indulge in this ridiculous delusion she wasn't a total bottom. What would their Black Mistress say?

For a few long seconds Emma was overwhelmed with terror, because if she thought this was bad she had no doubt that her Black Mistress would beat her butt 10 times worse if she found out about this. Then she became lost in a far more pleasant thought, exactly how her Black Mistress would prove to Jennifer she was nothing but a bottom. It was the same thing she'd do to Emma for letting Jennifer fuck her ass, namely give her a deep, hard anal pounding. The kind which would make Emma cum so hard and frequently she would never want to top again. Or at least until she remembered how much fun it was butt fucking Jennifer. Although maybe not even then, given some stories she'd heard.

Then Jennifer picked up the pace of the spanking until she had to be giving Emma everything she had. Which was far more than Emma would have thought she was capable of, let alone willing to give her, and it almost had her begging for mercy. But for better or for worse Emma was too busy crying out in pain to speak coherently, and Jennifer seemed far too lost in dishing out the punishment to hear it. So for a while Emma was just forced to take what she was given, which while deeply disturbing and painful was also weirdly cathartic given she had given her best friend this exact same treatment, just to see Jennifer's big booty jiggle for her.

Jennifer was surprised and delighted about just how much she made Emma's ass jiggle for her, considering that her friend's booty wasn't nearly as big and round as hers. It only made her revenge more sweet, as did the cries that Emma was letting out towards the end. The only downside was that her hands ached from the effort, making her respect the women who had done this to her even more, especially the likes of her Black Mistress. Emma too, but Emma hadn't really done this to her much. No, this was more about Jennifer getting her revenge. And running down a checklist in her head of things to do to this ass once it was hers.

Of course while Jennifer had been planning the sweet revenge for a long time now, she never truly intended to hurt Emma, which meant when she did finally stop Jennifer was hit by almost overwhelming guilt. She even opened her mouth to apologise, but quickly decided there was a better way she could do that. One which wouldn't ruin the precious moment that she had built up. Well, maybe a little. After all, literally pressing lips to someone else's ass wasn't exactly the actions of a pure top. Which Emma quickly pointed out, once her sobbing had died down and she regained her snark. Which Jennifer was more than ready for.

"Mmmmm, that's it, good girl." Emma moaned softly, before smiling wickedly, "Kiss my ass, ooooooh Jen, you always were a great ass kisser."

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Jennifer countered, before gleefully revealing, "Besides, I'm just savouring my prize. Mmmmm yeah, right now it's all pretty and red, just like your hair, but it's going to be all opened and sore after I'm done gaping it. Ohhhhhh, but why rush to that part? Why rush at all, when I can fucking eat your hot little butt hole!"

That seemed to shut Emma up. Or maybe she just couldn't think of a good enough response before Jennifer started kissing her ass. Or maybe Jennifer was too preoccupied with being an ass kisser, and imagining all the wicked things she would do in a matter of moments, to even register that her friend was still mocking her. Whatever the case Jennifer didn't really mind, because as she gleefully just pointed out, she was going to have the last laugh. At least for the night. So why worry about Emma's transparent attempts to downplay her victory? Especially when Jennifer could be revelling in it, which was exactly what she chose to do.

Which meant spending a long time just kissing those butt cheeks before finally making her way between them. Even then Jennifer at first just pressed her face between them, literally smothering herself with that cute little butt. Then she pulled the cheeks apart with both her hands so she could study her prize, namely Emma's tight little ass hole, which as far as Jennifer new had only been fucked by their Black Mistress, which would ultimately make her the second to strap-on fuck it, and maybe even the second to penetrate it with anything except a tongue. Then with that happy thought in her mind Jennifer leaned down and started licking Emma's ass hole.

Emma had been expecting more teasing in that moment, so she was taken off-guard by the tongue sliding over her back door. As a result she let out a louder gasp of enjoyment than she would have liked, but then she'd have only been too happy to again point out then Jennifer Lawrence was a world-class ass kisser, and more than that, she was a total butt muncher. The kind of slut that would give a deep, passionate rim job just to prove what a good little sub bitch she was. Well, to be fair it was something they had both done for their Black Mistress, but ever since they'd started hooking up Emma had delighted in making Jennifer do this for her, and do it to Jennifer as a way to prepare her fat butt for a fucking.

Of course now Jennifer was the one preparing Emma to be butt fucked, and while that was deeply annoying the redhead couldn't deny she had imagined what it would be like to be sodomised by the blonde. Obviously not as good as being ass rammed by their Black Mistress, but it had actually been a while since Emma's bottom had been fucked, and this rim job was getting her even more in the mood to be ass fucked. Especially when Jennifer pushed her tongue into her ass as far as it would go and started fucking it. Okay, it didn't go that far, but it got further than Emma was expecting, which clearly delighted Jennifer almost as much as it did her.

That didn't last nearly as long as Emma might have liked, although she did mostly out in pleasure as she never replaced her tongue with a finger, while Jennifer moaned, "Fuck Emma, you're tight. You sure Beyonce got your ass cherry?"

"Yes." Emma groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

"But it's been a while, huh?" Jennifer said knowingly, taking that as a yes when Emma didn't respond, "It's the problem with having so many bitches, I guess. So many of us have to walk around with unloved asses. But not us. Mmmmm, not anymore. Oh yeah, you saved me from that Emma, and now it's my turn to save you. And now, we get to be butt buddies. Oooooh, at least when I'm done owning your ass."

"What makes you think I'll let you do this again?" Emma growled, stifling a moan.

"Other than the fact you're an anal whore?" Jennifer teased, "The fact I'm about to fuck this ass so good you're gonna want to be nothing but my bitch from now on."

During that little exchange Jennifer only had half of her finger inside Emma's ass, which was easily as infuriating as anything she was saying. Luckily when Jennifer was done talking she made up for that, even if it cut off a smart-ass response from which quickly just turned into another loud moan as that finger was pushed the rest of the way into her butt then started pumping in and out of it. That continued for several long minutes until eventually Jennifer added a second finger, and started twirling her finger around inside her butt, and pushing it up and down and side to side as well as just in and out, making sure she thoroughly stretched out Emma's ass. So obviously, she had learned her lessons well.

Just as it got to the point where Emma was on the edge of begging to be butt fucked without even having to be prompted by Jennifer, suddenly those fingers were pulled out of her butt, causing a cry of disappointment to escape the redhead's lips, quickly followed by up by the blonde mocking her, "Awww Em, don't worry. I'm just getting something bigger to fuck your ass with. Mmmmm, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." Emma admitted with a smirk.

"Oooooh, there's my girl." Jennifer taunted with delight.

With that Jennifer practically skipped around the bed, retrieved a strap-on from Emma's luggage, put it down where Emma could see it and then slowly stripped off her clothes, the redhead's eyes constantly switching back and forth between the blonde stripping naked for her, and the dildo the other girl was going to use to fuck her ass. When she was completely naked Jennifer grabbed that harness again, stepped into it and slowly pulled it up her thighs, before rubbing lube all over it once again, but it was real. Which again actually made Emma want to beg for a butt fucking. However she was determined not to give Jennifer the satisfaction. At least not without prompting. Which of course came shortly afterwards.

"So how about it Em? You ready to begged to take this big fucking cock up your ass?" Jennifer teased while stroking her newly acquired cock extra enthusiastically.

"Yeah, because as soon as we're done with this delusion that you can top, you'll be back on the bottom where you belong, with MY big girl dick in your dyke ass." Emma countered.

"We'll see." Jennifer said dismissively while walking around Emma's body, "For now, why don't you be a good little bitch for me and spread your cheeks? Mmmmm, and beg me to fuck your ass. Oh yeah, beg like a bitch! Take it like the fucking slut I know you are! Come on Em, it's only fair after I... oh fuck yeah, good girl."

Reluctantly Emma did as she was told, and then grumbled, "Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Come on Jen, fuck me! Fuck that ass like you always wanted. This is your one chance to top me Jen, and you better not screw it up, because you're not getting another. Oh fuck, just do it already! ASS FUCK ME! Fucking, AH FUCK!"

Jennifer grinned maniacally as Emma pulled apart her ass cheeks, exposing her pretty little butt hole. For a while she stared at the beautiful sight, then to add insult to injury she leaned down, salivated as much as she could and then spat that large collection of saliva directly onto her friends most private hole for a bit of extra lube. Which she would happily point out to Emma if she complained, and Jennifer could tell she wanted to, but she didn't, and if they wasted too much time the blonde would just have to finger fuck the redhead's ass hole again and Jennifer was just really looking forward to penetrating her first butt, so without wasting any more time she grabbed a firm hold of her dick and pressed it against her target.

Despite what she had just thought Jennifer couldn't avoid pushing in slowly so she could savour the sight of her friend's most private hole slowly stretching for her. Although she told herself that wasn't wasting time, as Emma had done it to her before, and made the anal penetration easier on her, both by going slow and emphasising the humiliation. True, Jennifer didn't know for a fact that Emma loved the humiliation aspect of anal sex as much as she did, but considering who their Mistress was it was hard to imagine she didn't enjoy it. And she was sure the whimper Emma let out was mostly of pleasure, even if the cry before it wasn't, but that couldn't be avoided, as that was the first precious moment Jennifer penetrated another girl's ass hole.

It was pretty much exactly how Jennifer had dreamt it would be, and she had a big goofy grin on her face even as Emma cried out in pain from getting her most taboo hole invaded. Of course then Emma let out whimpers of mostly pleasure, partly because Jennifer gave her plenty of time to relax and get used to the sensation, mostly because they have been both trained to be shameless anal sluts. Although in Jennifer's case it felt like she'd always been a shameless anal slut, and her Black Mistress had simply shown her what her purpose in life was. A purpose she had happily fulfilled, even if she had become increasingly interested in being on the other side of it.

Now that the shoe was on the other foot, so to speak, Jennifer found herself becoming lost in the memory of losing her anal cherry to her Black Mistress. Even as she watched Emma's anal ring stretch wide enough to allow the head of her cock to slide through it and into the other girl's butt she just couldn't stop thinking about how this must've been the view for her Black Mistress, made even more vivid by the fact she was using a black cock to stretch open that pretty white ass. Of course thinking about that caused Jennifer to pause for too long, and the shameless anal slut bent over in front of her became impatient. So much so that she complained in the way that she would never have dared with their Black Mistress.

"Stop daydreaming and fuck me." Emma whined.

Coming out of her haze Jennifer grinned wickedly, "Getting needy for it already?"

"You wish." Emma scoffed, "No, I just want to get this over with."

"Yeah, right." Jennifer scoffed, before grinning wickedly, "Well don't worry Em, I got you. One fully stuffed butt hole coming right up."

Emma opened her mouth to respond and just ended up letting out a long loud cry of mostly pleasure as Jennifer gave a hard thrust forwards, pushing another couple of inches of dildo up her ass. Given that she had been recently butt fucked by their Black Mistress, and spent years as her happy little anal slave, Emma could have probably taken a few more thrusts like that and still felt mostly pleasure. Maybe she could even take the entire length of the dick that way. She actually kind of hoped Jennifer would try, partly because she would even enjoy the pain thanks to the humiliation aspect of it, but mostly when she told their Black Mistress about it Emma would be in for a night of extra brutal ass pounding from the woman she so adored.

Sadly it wasn't to be, although there was definitely something to be said for the long slow thrust which Jennifer used to stuff the rest of her strap-on up her butt, especially as Emma continued spreading her cheeks the entire time, giving her temporary top the best look possible at that big dildo disappearing into her forbidden hole. Despite all her tough talk this was Emma's favourite way to get her ass stuffed. It just perfectly emphasised the submission/humiliation of getting her ass fucked, because she was literally offering up that hole to the other woman, and with her face on a angle like this she could just about look behind her to see the look on her top's face. Which was wonderful when it was her Black Mistress, and extra humiliating now it was Jennifer's wide grin she was seeing.

Of course the best moments of being anally penetrated were by far the moment the dick entered her ass and the moment the other person's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks announcing she had been completely anally stuffed. The former was always painful, but Emma was the kind of shameless ass whore who actually kind of enjoyed the pain of being anally penetrated, as it was a reminder her butt was being used for pleasure, and that the incredible pleasure she would feel later came with a price. Although even that couldn't compare to the end of the anal penetration, because it meant that she would soon be receiving the ecstasy she craved, and kept her being her Black Mistress's happy little anal loving bitch.

Right now Emma was Jennifer's bitch, which was of course something Jennifer just couldn't resist pointing out, "Oh God, every inch! Every single inch of my cock is finally buried in your ass! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, can you feel it Emma? My big fucking cock inside you? Inside your little bitch ass? Stretching your bitch hole wide so you can be my bitch? Oh fuck, I like the sound of that. No, mmmmm, I love the sound of that. Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence's bitch! That has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, you're my bitch now Emma! Yeahhhhh, no matter what happens after this you will know, if only for this precious moment, that you were my anal loving little bitch who took it right up the ass, and loved it!"

As much as Emma wanted to offer up a witty retort there was nothing she could say. Everything Jennifer said was true, she had lost their little bet and now Emma's ass was hers to use how she pleased, and all Emma could really do was try and avoid picking Jennifer to make her cum immediately after she started ass fucking her. Which was easier said than done, as soon as Jennifer started pumping her hips back-and-forth, officially starting the butt fucking, Emma cried out in pure pleasure. Which again, she contributed to their Black Mistress, as compared to what she was used to Jemma's sloppy little thrusts really shouldn't have been effective as they were in loosing Emma's rectum and getting it ready for the pounding it was going to receive.

The fact that she was submitting to another white girl for once probably had a lot to do with it, especially one she had relentlessly ass fucked, and would do again as soon as the tables were turned back to what they should be. But Emma couldn't concentrate on that right now, not if she wanted to avoid humiliating herself further by quickly begging Jennifer to pound her butt. Especially when if she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to beg at all. After all, it had been a while, but this wasn't the first white girl who had butt fucked her with permission from their Black Mistress, and unlike that dark skinned goddess the other white girl hadn't had the patience to wait around until Emma broke, and she probably possessed more patients than Jennifer did.

Thinking about the last time she was ass fucked by a white girl didn't really help cool her libido, but thinking about the last time she'd ass fucked a girl did. After all, that girl had been Jennifer, and Emma had taken great pleasure in gaping her ass hole wide open, which was a wonderful memory which she fully intended to relive as early as tomorrow when she no longer had to be Jennifer's bitch. Emma also thought about all the other bitches she'd sodomised over the last few weeks, which reminded herself over and over again that while she might be a bottom when it came to her Black Mistress with everyone else she was very much a top.

While those thoughts allowed her to hold back from begging for quite a while Jennifer showed a shocking amount of patients, continuing to gently pump her ass for what felt like a lifetime, until Emma just couldn't stop herself from begging, "Fuck me! Fuck my fucking ass! Oh Jen, ohhhhhh mmmmm, fuck me Jen! Fuck my fat ass like I fucked yours all those times. Oh yes, fuck me that hard! I can take it. No, give me more! Oooooooh yessssss, fuck me like Beyonce fucks me! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, pound my little ass hole as hard and deep as our Black Mistress! Yes, fuck it, ohhhhhhh fuck! You said my ass is yours? Huh? You said that on live TV, where anyone could hear it, ohhhhhh, but if you want it to be true you're going to have to do better than that. OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHH, MAKE IT YOURS! MAKE MY ASS YOURS! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR ANAL LOVING LITTLE BITCH! OH JEN! JEN! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH JENNIFER, FUCK ME, MMMMMM FUCK! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

Finally Jennifer began increasing her pace. She did it as slowly as possible to further piss Emma off, but as much as it Emma wanted to yell at her for it she didn't want to take the chance that Jennifer would stop, so she swallowed her pride again and just kept begging. Although to be fair there was something to be said for the gentle build up, and it wasn't that long until Emma's words became incoherent screams of pure pleasure as she finally got what she wanted, namely first a deep hard anal pounding and then soon after that the kind of powerful orgasms she'd only ever had from getting fucked up the ass by another woman.

As this was a dick which would never go soft, and all those times of being on the bottom had surprisingly done a good job of preparing Jennifer for this, Emma was anally pounded through orgasm after orgasm by Katniss Everdeen. It was so wonderful that Emma began wondering if maybe the humiliation was worth it and she should bend over for Jennifer again. Or better yet find her Black Mistress and beg her for another anal pounding. And ideally talk Jennifer into coming with her, that way she could see this smug bitch getting her ass owned like Emma was getting hers now. Which was the last coherent thought which went through Emma's head before she became fully mindless under the force of her climaxes.

Jennifer definitely wanted to do this again. She loved everything about bottoming, but especially getting her ass fucked by a truly dominant top like her Black Mistress and would still give that dark skinned goddess her ass at a moments notice. But she definitely wanted to start butt fucking other girls on a regular basis. Especially Emma Stone. Partly as revenge for the ass fuckings she'd received from her friend, and partly as a thank you for them. But most of all, Emma was just a sweet little piece of ass, with a wonderfully tight little bitch hole and a juicy bubble butt which jiggled with every thrust she had given it ever since she had pushed Emma's hands off her cheeks in the middle of the ass fucking.

It may be because they were friends, or she just admired her so much, but Jennifer really felt that Emma had one of the best butts in Hollywood. Maybe even the best, and her admittedly very biased opinion. The point was while she had fantasised about other butts as soon as she officially won the bet she hadn't been able to stop thinking about any butt except this one, and now she was finally pounding it deep and hard Jennifer's whole world fell away and all that remained was this perfect bubble butt with the heavenly tight little forbidden hole in between which she relentlessly pounded and was determined to make gape twice as wide as hers ever had.

Most importantly of all, she wanted to make this perfect ass hers. Yes, it wasn't enough that Emma might let her do this again, she wanted her friend to crave the feeling of her dick up her ass. She wanted her to need it. She wanted her to need it like a junkie needed a fix, and wouldn't be able to stop thinking about getting it until finally Emma's ass hole and her dick were reunited. God knows Jennifer wouldn't be able to stop thinking about this amazing ass, and she was determined to make it twice as bad for Emma by giving her a record number of orgasms until she had no choice but to go back to her. Maybe even choose her over their Black Mistress. Oh yes, she knew it was wrong, but she wanted to steal this ass away from her Black Mistress and become the sole owner of it. Or at least talk to her owner about buying it.

That last thought pushed Jennifer over the edge of an incredibly hard orgasm. Or maybe just brought her back to reality to the point she realised she was cumming, the stimulator bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising her friend Emma Stone finally catching up with her and giving Jennifer some very satisfying climaxes. She had desperately been trying to hold back when doing that, like all the real tops did, but she was still new to this and there was no way she held out as long as their Black Mistress did. She might have been close to Emma's standards, unlike whenever Emma sodomised her Jennifer used every ounce of her strength until she collapsed onto the body of her friend, which was pretty much right after the other actress collapsed.

After a few long seconds of recovery Jennifer grinned against Emma's ear, "So, did I break you?"

"Not even close." Emma grinned.

"Awww, come on. It was at least a little close." Jennifer teased.

"Was not." Emma replied childishly.

"Was too. And you know it." Jennifer insisted childishly, before smacking her friend's ass and telling her, "But whatever. You know what to do now, bitch."

Emma cried out softly from the smack to her sore ass, and then she let out a much louder one when Jennifer rolled off of her, pulling the huge dildo out of her butt in the process, something which Emma both loved and hated. She hated how empty and unloved her ass now was, but she loved how her gaping wide open back hole made her feel so incredibly slutty. Which was a feeling that she got to enhance later, as she lifted herself up, turned herself around and spread her cheeks so that she could present her gaped butt hole to the woman who had stretched it. Just like her Black Mistress had taught her too. And in this case, just like their Black Mistress had taught them too.

"Ooooooh yeahhhhhh Emma, your butt look so cute when it's gaped. I've always thought that. Mmmmm, but it's even better now I'm the one who's stretched it open." Jennifer taunted gleefully, "Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, how does it feel Emma? How does it feel to have a gaping ass hole, courtesy of Jennifer Lawrence? Huh? Does it make you feel like what you are now, my bitch?"

"It reminds me how bad I'm going to fuck your ass next time." Emma answered with a grin.

"Ooooooh, still so feisty." Jennifer laughed, "Well, I'll look forward to you fucking my big ass again, if you can survive the rest of the night without breaking."

"If that's the best ya got, it won't be a problem." Emma grinned.

"We'll see. First, why don't you get over here. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, we're not done yet, not by a long shot. And you know exactly what I want next, don't you, you little ATM whore?" Jennifer taunted.

In response Emma just glared at her friend, and then slowly turned around and crawled in between her legs. It was really, really tempting to pull off the strap-on which her best friend had just used to pound her butt and shove it right down Jennifer's big mouth. Make her clean it good, then strap it on and fuck Jennifer's fat ass twice as hard as she'd just given it to her. But no, Jennifer had always submitted to her like a good girl all night long whenever she lost a bet, and Emma wouldn't want to give her the excuse not to follow through again when she inevitably won their next bet. Besides, they could always arrange to have a night in which they switched it up a bit. And if Emma was being honest with herself, she was still in a submissive mood.

So after a few long seconds of glaring Emma slowly turned around, crawled in between Jennifer's legs and started to clean the cock which had just been buried deep inside her butt like the well-trained ass to mouth whore that she was. The two friends even exchanged a knowing look before Emma wrapped her lips around the head of that fake dick and moaned happily at the taste of that very familiar flavour. For a blissful moment she could imagine she was once again submitting to her Black Mistress, especially as Jennifer had chosen a big black dildo, which looked ridiculous on her little body. Then of course Jennifer had to ruin it by beginning to taunt her.

"Oh yeah, suck my dick!" Jennifer laughed with glee, "Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, suck that dick good! Come on cock sucker, mmmmm, I want the full Beyonce treatment. Yeahhhhh, I want you to take that fucking cock down to the balls. Mmmmm yessssss, deep throat me Em. Deep throat my full length. Remind me just what a great little cock sucking slut you are by taking every inch of my strap-on down your throat and clean it of every drop of your butt cream! Ooooooh, fuck yeah, suck it bitch! Mmmmm, you better clean it good, because it's going back up your ass straight after this. Oh yeah, you're gonna ride me Emma. You're gonna bounce up and down my dick until I'm ready to pound your butt again! You hear me? You're gonna, oooooohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, suck it!"

While initially Emma rolled her eyes at these comments she'd been trained to deep throat cocks of this size, and she was addicted to the taste of her own butt cream, so it was only a matter of time before she was stuffing every inch of that dildo into her mouth and down her windpipe. She tried to savour it, but her greediness took over, and not just for ass juices, but for the chance to get sodomised again. Of course Jennifer was true to her word and soon enough Emma was anally riding her dick for the second of many butt fuckings. It was one hell of a night, even if Jennifer didn't succeed in making Emma's ass hers. Although she came pretty close, and all but guaranteed a repeat performance, which would have to do.


End file.
